Fear
by Lost2Paradise
Summary: A young woman with an unwelcome housemate meets the doctor. Can he rid her of her waking nightmare of a roomie? Light summary for a slightly darker fic. One-shot.


Bach's Cello Suite No.5 Prelude I. A fine piece, perhaps his finest. It was the piece that brought her and the Doctor together. And the one that they last shared. Her name was Gabriella Swan, an ordinary college student with an extraordinary talent for the Cello, and this is her story.

She walked down the street briskly, cello case firmly strapped to her shoulder. If she didn't hurry, she would be late. He was waiting.

She reached the gates of the Roanoak cemetary at 11:55 and hurried inside. She made her way to the far side of the grounds and found her chair, as always, waiting for her in front of a certain gravestone. She paused as she sat down, tracing the lettering on the cold marble fondly. Theo Kafalas had been a wonderful man in life.

She removed her cello from it's case, affixing the stand and rosening her bow briefly before setting on the first chords. She took a deep breath, and lowered her bow, eyes closing. The first prelude of Bach's fifth cello suite resonated into the quiet graveyard, and a sense of peace overwhelmed her. She lost herself in the music, allowing herself to forget for those brief minutes, why she was here. All she could see was Theo's grin and smiling sightless eyes. She smiled. Whenever his blindness came up, he always told her he saw more than most people with sight, and it was true. Theo saw things for what they were, saw her for what she was. And they became great friends despite it all.

A tear slid down Gabriella's cheek as she hit the last note, drawing it out as if it would keep the memory of Theo all the fresher. She opened her eyes to see a man standing next to her, eyes closed and facing Theo's grave. He bowed his head in respect briefly before opening his eyes and turning to look at her.

"Your grandfather?" he asked. Gabriella, smile still on her face, shook her head.

"Just a very good friend. Did you know Theo?" she asked back, curious as to his presence here. As far as she had known, Theo had only three friends. A retired female nurse, a goofy bespectacled wanderer, and herself. This man was neither a woman, nor bespectacled. He smiled minutely.

"No. I was just drawn in by the sound of your cello, you play beautifully. Do you always play for him here?" he asked. Gabriella was taken aback only slightly. Not many people looked past their own lives anymore to pay attention to what strangers were doing.

"Thank you. I come here every so often at noon to play for him. It's the same time we always used to meet when he was still with us. Everyday at the Hatchery. He loved Bach." she told him, referring to the park a few streets over. It was called the hatchery because one of the only mating pairs of golden eagles nested there.

"Sounds like a beautiful friendship." he commented. She smiled, and if it was a touch sad, who would know?

"Yes, but just a story now. That's all we really are in the end." she told him, packing away her cello carefully. He looked at her strangely.

"Yes, but it's a good one. And that's all we can hope for." he replied, seeming somewhat nostalgic. She realized she might have hit a sore spot.

"Sorry if i sounded a bit cynical. But even though it was a good story, i can't help but wish it was a little longer." she apologized. He nodded in understanding.

"Yes, i know that feeling well." he admitted, a gaping hollowness just peeking through in his voice. She wondered who, and how many, he had lost to put that desolation there. She inclined her head in acknowledgment of his pain. Now that she was really looking, she could see the darkness in his eyes, buried deep. Such an overwhelming pain, shoved back so as to keep himself from going mad with it.

It seemed, then, to melt away from him, as if shaking off water droplets. A new life came to his eyes and it was like looking at another man entirely. She stared for a minute, dumbstruck.

"Pardon my rudeness. I'm the Doctor." he introduced himself. Still thrown, she didn't question it, just automatically giving her own name.

"Gabriella Swan." she provided, shaking the hand offered to her.

Neither of them seemed to be in a rush to get anywhere and so they began talking. At first it was about the town, and the people there. She had told him she had moved there for school, asking in turn what had brought him by. He confessed to her he was just passing through, calling himself a wanderer.

They eventually moved to the Hatchery, and talked for hours. The more she got to know the Doctor, it seemed the more she didn't know, but she didn't pry. She didn't want to be the one to put that emptiness back into his eyes.

When night came, as it always did, they parted ways.

"If you're still here tomorrow, you can find me here until three if you want." she told him, just before parting. She didn't wait for an answer, she didn't want one. He would either be there, or he wouldn't. It was his choice, and she wouldn't mind much either way. I was just an offer.

Noon found Gabriella on the bench she and the Doctor had shared the night before, a young girl in her lap, and the cello in front of them both. Gabriella had placed the girl's hands on the neck of the cello and the end of the bow. She guided the girl's hands with her own in playing a simple version of Clare De Lune. Gabriella became aware of the doctor half way through and gave him a small smile before finishing the song.

The girl, Sophia, grinned as Gabriella set aside the cello and hugged her.

"Thank you Gabri!" she thanked genuinely and ran off to a giggling group of other girls her age. Once Sophia joined them, they all took off. Gabriella watched them disappear with a gentle smile as the Doctor sat down on the table next to her.

"Thinking of having some of your own?" he inquired, no doubt noticing them way she smiled at them. She shook her head, hand going to her stomach unconciously.

"I can't. I'm infertile." she explained briefly. He hid his shock well.

"There's always adoption isn't there? Foster care?" he suggested. Gabriella shook her head again.

"I was a bit mischevous as a teenager, and anyone with a criminal record is automatically off the adoption list. Same with fostering." she admitted. A warm hand laid itself on her shoulder.

"I'm so very sorry. Really." He expressed. That sadness was back and she would bet anything she knew exactly why.

"I'm sorry too. You've had kids yourself. I didn't mean to bring back any sad memories." she apologized, lying a hand briefly ontop of the one he'd placed on her shoulder. She shook her head.

"But we really do have to stop beginning conversations like this. Tell me, do you play any instruments?" she changed the subject noticably. He did that shaking off of negative emotions that she'd seen the other say, and nodded.

"The flute. Though i always wanted to learn how to play the cello, i just never found the time." he laughed a bit, as if he's told some inside joke. Maybe he had. Gabriella glanced to her cello.

"I could show you a thing or two if you'd like." she offered. He agreed with a cheerful enthusiasm that was shockingly sincere. She handed over the cello, pointing out each string and naming them.

Within the hour he was playing some of the harder beginner's songs. He picked things up very quickly, she'd learned.

"There you go! Look at you, like you've been playing for years." she complimented him. He beamed like a maniac and she laughed lightheartedly. He handed the cello back as her laugh faded to giggles.

"I haven't laughed this hard in years." she admitted as she tucked it away in its case. It was getting dark again, but for once she didn't care. It wouldn't feed well tonight, and it served it right.

"That funny, am i?" the Doctor joked. Gabriella nodded, slightly distracted now by her thoughts.

"Doctor, have you ever run away from something, because you were tired, or scared?" she asked absently, eyes on the sinking sun. She would have to go soon.

"My god, are you getting married tomorrow?!" he questioned randomly. It jolted her thoughts back to the present.

"Married, god no! Why?" she asked, genuinely confused. He looked at her.

"Because the last perseon who asked me that was getting married the next day and wanted to run away and travel with me for awhile." he explained. Gabriella shook her head. He was so random sometimes, it was entertaining. Her eyes went back to the sun. It was almost gone.

"So why do you ask?" he wondered. Gabriella grabbed her cello, standing up.

"Nevermind. I have to get back now." she dismissed it. The Doctor stood up with her.

"Family expecting you back?" he inquired.

"Something like that." she evaded.

"Boyfriend then?" he teased. The word struck her.

"NO." she said with more force than necessary. The thought of what she was going home to being her boyfriend...she couldn't bear it. He blinked in surprise, eyebrows furrowing.

"Ok, sorry. Didn't mean to step on any toes. Just wondering. I'm moving on tonight, so i just wanted to know if you could stay a little longer, that's all." he apologized. She didn't want to meet his eyes. She was going back to her life now, and he to his.

"Sorry, i can't." She told him. She made herself look at him.

"It was nice getting to know you Doctor. I wish you happiness, wherever you're going." she told him honestly, not quite managing a smile. Her eyes dragged back to the barely visible sun and he followed her gaze. There was something in his eyes as he looked back at her.

"It was a pleasure, Gabriella. I hope we meet again someday." he wished, shaking her hand. One last glance to the sun and she pulled away, waving even as she turned and started jogging away.

Gabriella reached her apartment as true night descended. She hesitated only slightly before entering. She didn't bother locking the door behind her. There was nothing worse that what was already inside that could wander in. She set her cello next to the door and looked up to see it waiting for her.

It only called itself 'master' and insisted she do the same, but it would be a cold day in hell when she actually did. So instead she referred to it as it, and 'it' was a vaguely human shaped shadow creature whose 'head' reached the ceiling. It leered at her with twin rows of razor sharp teeth.

"You reek of laughter." it snarled, voice gravelly and dark. The sound sent chills down her spine, and it smiled. It's mouth was the only feature on it's face that marked it as such. The rest was only shadows. It moved towards her, slinkly forward slowly. She stood still as it approached, knowing it was useless to try to run. It would just teleport her back to itself.

As it approached, everything seemed to grow colder, dark thoughts spilled to the front of her mind, and fear inspired sweat beaded her brow. But still she stood still, schooling her face into one of indifference. It liked feeding best when she tried to run, when she showed her horror, and so she did her best not to. Any little thing she could do to defy it, because in the end she could never escape.

A shadowy hand wrapped itself around her neck, squeezing. She knew it couldn't physically choke her, but it would make her feel as if she was. In her mind, the hand constricted, cutting off her air. She wanted to try to pry its hands off her, but knew she couldn't, knew that was what it wanted her to do. She balled her hands into fists and kept them at her sides. It snarled at her, sending another jolt of fear through her body, and she felt it's fangs sink into her shoulder. She couldn't help crying out at the pain, the only physical pain it could inflict. She felt it smile as it fed.

Images ran through her mind, dark images, images that burned the inside of her lids like fire, burying themselves deep in her memory. Terrified tears slid down her face and she couldn't stop them. It dug it's fangs in deeper in response and she cried out again.

Suddenly the door flung open behind her, smashing into the wall. A high-pitched ringing split the air, and It recoiled violently, flying across the room to escape it. A hand grabbed hers, tugging her out of the apartment. She ran on shaking legs as the Doctor dragged her along out of the building. He ran with her all the way to the Hatchery before he stopped. She panted, still shaking as she shook her head.

"It's no use. It's no use." was the only thing she was able to get out, before she disappeared, finding herself back in her apartment without warning. It snarled, lunging at her, when she found herself back at the Hatchery. The doctor was holding up some kind of silver tool, and grinning victoriously. He pressed a button and the same high pitched ringing came again. A light came from the tool, which he then waved down her body before stopping.

"There." he said proudly.

"Now it can't teleport you back to the apartment." he informed her. The Doctor tucked the thing away in his jacket before stepping up to her, pushing her collar aside so he could see the bitemarks the creature had made. He sucked in a breath, no doubt noticing the numerous scars from previous bites.

"How long have you been living with that Dorcha?" he asked, pulling back. Gabriella met his eyes, tears having finally stoppped.

"Three years." she told him, then paused.

"What did you call it?" she asked. It ocurred to her then, that the Doctor probably wasn't human.

"A Dorcha. They're basically fear mongers. Three years? That's..." he trailed.

"What? That's what? How long do their prey usually last?" she questioned. He gave her a look.

"Months, at best. They either are scared to death eventually, or take their own lives." he admitted. Gabriella's eyes went wide, hand shooting to her wrist. He noticed.

"You tried." it wasn't a question. Gabriella nodded.

"Once, five months in. It had killed my parents, my three closest friends. I had tried running, got half way to germany even. But it brought me back. I thought there was no other choice for me. I slit my wrist, here in this park. When it found me, it was so smug, so triumphant..." she stopped momentarily, remembering.

"I decided then that i couldn't let it win. Not ever. I owed it to the ones i loved. Living was the lesser evil, and so i went on with my life as best i could. I met Theo and made sure never to meet him near my apartment, never let it know that he was more than just an acquaintance. In the end it never got Theo, and he died of old age, a content old man." she told him the story. They were walking to the far side of the Hatchery.

"Where are we going?" she asked. The Doctor stopped in front of a blue police box, like you would see in old British crime movies. He took her hands in his.

"Ok, so you've probably already realized, but i'm not human, i'm from another planet, another time." he told her. She wanted to ask about the 'another time' part, but he started talking again.

"This is my ship, the TARDIS. You'll be safe from the Dorcha inside it, and i need a few things from it if i'm going to stop it. Will you go in?" he asked. It was a silly question.

"If i would be safe from It, i would hide inside a submarine, and i'm terrified of endlessly deep water." she informed him. He tilted his head.

"Note to self, never mention Aquatos 4." he said aloud, unlocking the door of the police box with a ordinary looking key. He opened the door and stepped inside, leaving it open behind him. She stepped inside as well, taking one look around, then peeking her head back out, looking around the corner. She stepped out, circled twice completly, then went back in, closing the door behind her. He was leaned up against what looked like some sort of control console in the middle of the room, watching her with a grin.

"I love this part. Anything you'd like to say?" he asked eagerly. She met his eyes carefully.

"How did you get ahold of purse technology? It's so much bigger on the inside." she commented. He laughed, going down some stairs and lifting a floor grate. He lifted out a box, tossing things this way and that.

"Actually, aliens are the ones who manufacture purses, all over the world. It's just a slight, harmless demensional shift, so i leave them to it. It's a completely different method than with the TARDIS though. AHA!" he cried out suddenly, holding up a small black box.

"What is that?" Gabriella asked suspiciously.

"What drives back a shadow?" he asked.

"Light, but i've tried sun lamps and uv rays and black lights. Nothing seems to work but the sun." she told him. He whistled.

"Good thinking on all that. But nothing human made would be strong enough. Luckily this-" he held up the box.

"Is not human made." he finished. Gabriella shook her head again.

"But even the sun doesn't get rid of it, it only diminishes it until night." she protested. The Doctor sighed.

"Why do humans always assume we're going to kill the beasties? No, this will release light into the entire room, leaving only the box a dark haven. When the Dorcha goes inside, which it must to escape the light, the box will close, trapping it inside. We'll then drop it off at Fear Dorcha Omega, it's home planet, where it will be charged for its crimes under the shadow proclaimation, and be on our way!" he announced, tossing the box up once before catching it and going for the door. Gabriella began to follow him when he stopped.

"You'll be safe here in the TARDIS. If you go with me back to your apartment, i can't guarantee your safety." The Doctor admitted.

"And what makes you think it's still there? Don't you think it would be outside looking for me, now that the transport doesn't work? I doubt that box can light up the entire sky." she explained herself.

"You'll be bait?" he asked, confirming it. Gabriella nodded. The Doctor smiled, sweeping her up in a quick hug.

"Amazing. Humans really are amazing...come on then, let's go." he announced, taking her hand and leading her out. They ran together back to her apartment, searching it first, and finding it empty. The Doctor then took out a strange looking three pronged device.

"To locate it?" she questioned.

"Oh yes." he answered, apparently catching the Dorcha's signal, and they were off. They found the thing a few streets over, slinking through the shadows of an alleyway. They hung around just long enough for it to catch sight of them, then bolted inside the nearest empty building. The Doctor seperated from her then, telling her to hide and cover her eyes. She hid behind a crate, waiting until she heard the hissing breath of the Dorcha. It came closer, and closer. It was barely ten feet away by the time she hear a door slam, and the Doctor call out to the Dorcha.

Gabriella crouched, eyes shut firmly, as a blazing white light flashed throughout the room. There was a hissing scream and then silence. The light vanished. She heard footsteps and the Doctor gave the all clear. Gabriella stood up and opened her eyes slowly. The Doctor stood in the middle of the room, box in hand. He shot her a grin.

"Right then, off we go." he announced. They walked together back to the TARDIS, the Doctor handing her the box.

"So what do you think? Ten foot terror, trapped in a tiny tube." he alliterated. She looked at it closely.

"I like it much better this way. They should sell those boxes in stores, Dorcha-be-gones. I bet you'd make a fortune on some planets." she joked. She was so relieved. She felt light, a laugh bubbled up in her throat and she let it out. She laughed and laughed and by the time she reached the TARDIS they had turned to tears. The Doctor held her as she cried.

"I'm sorry." she apologized, pulling back and drying her eyes.

"I'm just so happy. I don't have to deal with the Dorcha anymore. It's been inside my head so long...and now it never will be again." she rejoiced. The Doctor smiled, but there was something strange to it. She looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked. He was silent for a moment before waving the question off.

"Really, what's wrong?" she questioned him. He looked away before meeting her eyes.

"I suppose your sick of aliens for a while, then?" he asked. She tilted her head.

"Of Dorchas, yes. Of you, no. Why?" she told him. He looked at her closely.

"How about other aliens?" he asked. Gabriella didn't know where he was going with this.

"I don't know any other aliens." she told him. He shook his head with a small laugh.

"What i mean to say is, would you ever want to meet other aliens after this?" he wanted to know. She thought about it for a minute before replying.

"Well, i wouldn't mind if i did, so long as they don't invade my mind for years at a time." she told him honestly. He hesistated before speaking again.

"Then would you like to come with me? In the TARDIS, to other planets, other times?" he offered. Gabriella was stunned. Her, go with him? Her mind caught up to her, and so did her curiosity.

"What do you mean other times?" she questioned, wanting to know exactly what she was getting into. His grin was back.

"The TARDIS isn't just a normal spaceship. It stands for time and relative dimension in space. It can take you anywhere and any_when_ you want to be." he told her proudly, stroking the wooden exterior of the TARDIS.

"So what do you say? Do you want to come with me?" he asked again. Gabriella's smile was radiant.

"I'd be a fool to refuse." she told him. He laughed, grabbing her up in another hug, before racing inside. Gabriella followed after him, shutting the doors behind her.

The Doctor stopped at the center console. Pressing buttons, and pulling things that made no sense to Gabriella.

"A quick stop off at Fear Dorcha Omega, then off to anywhere you want to be." he announced. The TARDIS shook and rattled for a few seconds before going still again. He pocketed the black box with the Dorcha inside, and went to the doors.

"This is the Dorcha homeworld. You can stay here if you don't want to see them, i'll be back in two shakes." he told her, stepping out. Gabriella, after a brief moment of hesitation, followed him out. Better to know where her driver was, than not to. She stuck close to him and he took her hand.

The planet was dark overhead, but the city was well-lit and full of Dorchas. They slunk about slowly, casually. It was as if it were any major city, not an evil alien homeworld.

"What?" she asked aloud. The Doctor squeezed her hand.

"What did you expect? A barren wasteland with no lights whatsoever?" he questioned. Gabrialla nodded and he looked at her funny.

"And you still came with me instead of staying in the TARDIS?" he whistled.

"Got nerves of steel, you do." he remarked. They made their way without incident to a police building where the Doctor explained what had happened, and dropped off the Dorcha. With a smile and a wave, and some paperwork, they were back to the TARDIS.

"Well i did not expect that. At all." Gabriella admitted. The Doctor smiled.

"That'll teach you then. So, where to next? The past, the future, Earth, a different planet?" he asked, leaving it up to her to decide.

"A new planet, definitely. In the...future?" she decided.

"Ooh, adventurous. Alrighty then, mystery tour, five _million _years in the future." he announced, messing with some of the controls, one which looked like a typewriter, and another, a bell. She didn't question it. The TARDIS shook and pitched, throwing them into eachother, then away. He laughed, letting himself fly around freely. Gabriella did much the same.

When it finally came to a stand still, the Doctor stood, motioning to the doors.

"Ladies first." he invited. Gabriella climbed to her feet.

"Where are we?" she asked. He only shrugged.

"No idea. Lets go find out!" he cheered. And just like that the Doctor became a fixed part of her life, one that she soon found had ups and downs a theme park would be jealous of. Despite the constant fluxuation of emotions, though, she couldn't even brings herself close to regretting her descision. Gabriella knew she would stay with the Doctor for just as long as he would have her.


End file.
